Tornado outbreak of April 20-23, 2015
|date = April 20-23, 2015|duration = 3 days, 15 hours, 57 seconds|enhanced = yes|fujitascale = EF5|tornadoes = 103|total damages (USD) = $4.1 billion|total fatalities = 41|areas affected = Iowa, Missouri, Illinois, Indiana, Ohio, Michigan}} The April 20-23, 2015 tornado outbreak was a serious tornado outbreak in which affected the Midwest. It was the first outbreak to see an EF5 since 2013. It included and EF5 that hit Ida Grove, Iowa, and two twin EF4 tornadoes that struck Rensselaer, Indiana. It was also the first outbreak to see a major tornado strike Indiana since 2012. Tornadoes Notable Tornadoes Ida Grove, Iowa A major tornado touched down about 4 miles south-southwest of Castana, Iowa on April 21. The tornado rapidly intensified and became a 1 and a half-mile wedge tornado. The tornado completely swept away several homes southeast of Mapleton, and threw a windmill at least 14 miles away. The tornado attained EF5 intensity just south of Danbury. The tornado kept its intensity and struck Ida Grove, killing at least 17 people. The tornado injured at least 200 and caused $3.1 billion in damages (2015 USD) in Ida Grove. The well-built high school was hit very hard and had to be torn down. Homes were completely obliterated on 5th and 4th streets. A factory on Route 59 near downtown was completely swept away, of which its things inside were scattered about the town. The tornado slightly weakened, but still attained EF5 intensity. A farm was completely obliterated, where a couple was killed in Sac County. The tornado rapidly weakened and dissipated S of Juniata. Rensselaer, Indiana (First Tornado) A large tornado formed SSW of Fowler on April 22. The tornado rapidly strengthened, and it became the first EF3+ tornado in Indiana in 2 years. The tornado passed near Goodland, where two farms were completely destroyed. The tornado crossed I-65 and blew several cars off into a ditch, where three people were killed. The tornado traveled NNE and hit Rensselaer, where at least 13 people were killed. A Wal-Mart Supermarket was badly damaged, and a nursing home was destroyed. A hospital was slightly shifted off of its foundation, with busted windows and a caved in roof. Rensselaer Central High School was majorly damaged, where 8 additional people were killed. The tornado destroyed a Gypsum Factory before exiting the city. The tornado traveled for another 30 miles before dissipating ESE of La Crosse. Meteorological History Warm, moist air from the South collided with cold, dry air from Manitoba. Thus, a tornado outbreak began. The first front caused tornadoes in Iowa, Missouri, and Illinois. It later went on to produce many tornadoes in Indiana. The second front produced large, wedge tornadoes, such as the Ida Grove tornado, which killed 19 people. The outbreak produced 41 tornadoes alone on April 21. The first front brought more tornadoes to Indiana, Ohio, and Michigan. Two large, wedge tornadoes destroyed homes and killed 13 people in Rensselaer, Indiana. The first front also caused a small tornado to strike Ionia. A third front caused a few tornadoes in Illinois on April 23, ending the outbreak. Impact The tornado outbreak caused over 33 deaths and 295 injuries. It also caused snow in Oregon, totals up to 48" in some areas. Aftermath A state of emergency was issued for Iowa and Indiana after deadly tornadoes struck the areas. President Obama viewed the damage in Ida Grove and Rensselaer. Flooding emergencies were also issued for Kentucky and Southern Indiana. See also * Tornadoes of 2015 (TG) Category:Outbreaks